Farming Simulator
14 15'' PC, MAC''' }} 15 X360, PS3, XONE, PS4 }} '''''16 17'' all platforms''' 18 PlayStation Vita, Android, iOS, Nintendo 3DS }} | genre = Simulation | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | designer = | artist = | writer = | composer = }} '''''Farming Simulator is a farming simulation video game series developed by Giants Software. The locations are based on American and European environments. Players are able to farm, breed livestock, grow crops and sell assets created from farming. The games have sold over four million copies combined. Gameplay Farming Simulator is a series of farming simulation games set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective and also a first-person perspective. Career In career mode, the player takes on the role of a farmer. Their task is to expand their "dated" farm and machinery. The main goal of the player is to harvest their crops and sell them in order to expand their farming enterprise (e.g. machines, fields, animals and buildings). The player is free to explore, grow from their choice of several crops, and invest their money in additional fields and equipment. Livestock may be purchased, and then it is up to the player to care for the animals. Missions There are dynamically generated missions which consist of the player performing various tasks within a time frame such as mowing grass or delivering cargo. If the player successfully completes the task, they are rewarded with a sum of money, plus a bonus based on how quickly the task was completed. Multiplayer Farming Simulator 2014 is the first mobile Farming Simulator to have multiplayer mode. Farming Simulator 16 has Bluetooth functionality. Current generation consoles have multiplayer (Farming Simulator on the last generation consoles was the first console port of the game, with all features of 2013 Titanium). Farming Simulator 15 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One also have a multiplayer mode. Games PC and consoles Farming Simulator 2008 Farmer Simulator 2008 is the first installment in the series and has basic features including wheat as the only crop type and Fendt as the only licensed vehicle manufacturer. Farming Simulator 2009 Farming Simulator 2009 is the second game in the series. It had a lot of new features such as new crop types (corn, rapeseed/canola, and barley), modding support and much more machinery, while having the same map as 2008, but remastered. Farming Simulator 2011 This is the first game in the series to feature a multiplayer mode. It was greatly expanded with the introduction of a new map. Machinery from Deutz-Fahr, Pöttinger, and Horsch were added (also featured in the FS 2009 Gold edition). Cows were also an addition to this title. Farming Simulator 2013 The initial release for Farming Simulator 2013 was on October 25, 2012. A version was released for the PlayStation Vita on July 2, 2013, known as Farming Simulator. Almost a year after its PC release, it received a large update and re-release under the title Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition, on October 10, 2013. It contains all of the previous assets from the first iteration, with new content of a US-based environment in the form of a map called "Westbridge Hills" and new vehicles. New content was also released as DLC add-ons for those with the original version of the game. Farming Simulator 15 Farming Simulator 15 was released to Windows and Mac OS on October 30, 2014. This version introduced forestry, washable vehicles. and 41 brands. Around 140 pieces of equipment are in the new game, 160 in the gold edition DLC pack. Farming Simulator 15 was released to consoles on May 19, 2015. Farming Simulator 17 Farming Simulator 17 was released on October 25, 2016. It features the return of Fendt since its last debut in Farming Simulator 2009, and also Massey Ferguson, Challenger, and Valtra. For the first time in the base game, soybeans, sunflowers, and oilseed radishes are introduced as growable crops. In previous games, the player would have had to download a modification to add these crops. The crop growing mechanics have been altered, to allow different ways to increase crop yield. These include fertilizing the fields multiple times throughout the growth stages, plowing the field after a set amount of harvests, de-weeding crops, or using oilseed radish as a cover crop. The missions system were also updated, allowing the player to do work for other in-game farmers. Other additions include drivable trains and an in-game radio. On November 14, 2017, a new expansion pack was released for all platforms. This added a new map, the growth of sugarcane and new vehicles and tools. This was called the platinum expansion pack and is free with the season pass which is also available for all platforms. Farming Simulator Nintendo Switch Edition Farming Simulator Nintendo Switch Edition was released November 7, 2017 exclusively on the Nintendo Switch. It is largely based on Farming Simulator 17 with the same engine, maps, vehicles etc. No DLC has been released for this title. ''Farming Simulator 19'' Farming Simulator 19 is an upcoming version of the game that was announced at the 2018 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). The game is scheduled for release on November 20, 2018. Some key new features include a redesigned graphics engine and the addition of horse farming as well as oat and cotton crops. The game will also feature John Deere machinery for the first time, as well as Komatsu, Rau, Wilson trailer and more. Mobile Farming Simulator 12 Farming Simulator 12 was released for the Nintendo 3DS, iOS, Android, and Windows Phone devices in 2011. The 3DS version also supported new 3D graphics. Farming Simulator 14 Farming Simulator 14 was released for iOS, Android, Nintendo 3DS, Windows Phone and PlayStation Vita on November 18, 2013, and gives a more polished and more casual gaming experience on mobile platforms than its predecessors. There are 10-20 brands in the game. Farming Simulator 16 Farming Simulator 16 was released for iOS, Android, Windows Phone, and PlayStation Vita on May 8, 2015. Farming Simulator 18 The game was announced for release on the Nintendo 3DS, iOS, Android, and PlayStation Vita. It was released on June 6, 2017. It was based on Farming Simulator 17 and included all new features of that game. Reception References }} External links * Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Farming video games Category:IOS games Category:MacOS games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Simulation video games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video games developed in Switzerland Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Lua-scripted video games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:2010 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:2015 video games Category:2016 video games Category:2017 video games